You Are My Light
by Gentle Liar
Summary: Sesshomaru took Rin in. Sesshomaru Takahashi was the genius scientist who was accepted and recognized by all. He took her in as a self-challenge. He would find the cure for her. He, Sesshomaru Takahashi, never back down from impossible challenges. But would that be all to it? And what did love have to do with it? find out.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha

She was an experiment subject gone wrong. Some crazy scientist had captured and experiment on her since she was seventeen. Two years later when she was found by the police, she had the appearance of a hybrid human. Or part animals, however you decided to look at her.

She had dark raven tresses, big round chocolate eyes, a sweet and innocent face. Her ears however were that of a white rabbit's and her hands appeared to have claws instead of normal healthy nails. She had lost her voice due to the traumatize the scientist had put her through.

Sesshomaru took her in.

Sesshomaru Takahashi was the genius scientist who was accepted and recognized by all. He took her in as a self-challenge. He would find the cure for her. He, Sesshomaru Takahashi, never back down from impossible challenges.

That was a year ago.

The girl's name was Rin.

She stayed in his home where his lab also was because she was afraid of the outside word; afraid of what the people would say with her appearance. Plus she had to remain a secret to the world. The only person she had come in contact with was Sesshomaru who spend most of his time here in his lab and home making the cure.

At first the girl, in his eyes, was but a subject. He was only interested in her condition and would study her as a scientist would. However, slowly his view toward her changed.

Rin slowly regained her smile and her speech. She looked at him with her clear eyes with absolute trust. So much trust that he could not help but wanted to maintain that trust in her. She was so lively. So happy.

She was like the sun shone with bright light into his dark boring world. His world had gained colors when she was in it.

Sesshomaru looked at the small bottle of clear green liquor in his hand as he sat in his living room. He had finally succeeded in finding her the cure. With this, she would be return to normal. She would be able to once again living a normal life among other humans.

"What is that?" Rin asked with her curious sparkled eyes. She always asked him many questions.

Sesshomaru looked at her sweet face to the bottle and back at her again. It was time he let her go.

"Nothing important." He told her in his cold baritone voice, putting the bottle away into his jacket pocket.

"Oh. Okay. " She chimed happily. She was always happy. "Dinner's ready. Do you want to have it now?" She asked brightly. This was their normal routine.

"Hn," was his usual reply. She hummed happily and walked away. They would eat together again.

Just like always.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru looked at the small bottle of green liquor in his hand. It had been three months since he had perfected it. He had always kept it close to him. His mind wandered.

This was not like him. He had always been straightforward and yet, here he was, hiding this important information from her.

Sesshomaru looked at the happy girl who kindly tended to his garden. Her white rabbit ears flipped cutely on her head. Her eyes shifted following after a purple butterfly and smiled. She looked so happy.

So serene.

His gaze once again shifted toward the small bottle in his hand. All he had to do was hand it to her.

_Here's the cure_, he could tell her. Yet, those simple words became harder and harder for him to say the longer the time passed. Especially when he looked at her face the way she was like right now.

Rin waltzed happily into the house, her face lit as soon their eyes met. Her lips broke into the biggest grin. His heart skipped a bit. His breath caught in his throat. But from his stoic face, no one would have guessed just how much this girl affected him.

"Hi Sesshomaru. Are you done with the lab today?" she asked. He had always spent time in his lab until he was done with whatever task he had.

"Hn."

"Still no good?" she asked lightly, referring to the cure. She sat down on the couch beside him.

He did not answer.

Mistook his silence for disappointment at his failure, she encouraged him, "Don't worry too much, Sesshomaru. I know you will find the cure one day for sure." She smiled at him trustingly.

She believed in him.

He knew she trusted and believed in him so much that there was no doubt in her heart that he would not find the cure for her. She thought that he _WAS_ still diligently trying to make her the cure.

Her smiled stabbed at his could heart.

Even so, he would take it.

"What if I never find the cure?" he wanted to know. His voice was monotone, his face expressionless. What would she do?

"You will find it." She flashed him the trusting smile that, to him, was like a knife. "I know you will. But if you really can't find it," she brought a clawed hand to her sight, "I will just have to live with this." Her eyes could not hide the slight sadness she did not wish for him to see. She thought he had been hard on himself for the many failures attempts with the cure and she did want to make him blame himself even more.

They both drowned into their own silence thoughts. Until Rin decided to break it.

"What would you like for dinner tonight," she asked changing the subject, meaning to cheer him up.

"You choose," he answered indifferently. He ate anything she made.

"Okay." She chimed and waltzed toward the kitchen. His eyes following after her form.

Dinner.

They would still have dinner together.

Just like always.


End file.
